Talk:DanMachi Manga Chapter 1/@comment-4436931-20160222041015
Fan translation mistakes: I've ignored spelling mistakes, term mistakes (to a degree), etc, anything that I think isn't really important Page 8: "Is she sleep talking" should be something similar to "Was she half awake/asleep?". 寝ぼける (nebokeru) is when someone is still somewhat asleep and does something they might not have done if they were awake Page 9: Don't add text to the first panel when there isn't any Page 10: Eina should say "If you've been covered in blood, at least take a shower..." Page 12: Instead of "Yeah, you just..." it should be "Uh, um...". Single player and bottom should be solo and lower. Eina's last text should be "It seems you have a strange dream about the dungeon" Page 13: Bell's last text in the first panel should be "I'm going to explore the dungeon with a pure and innocent reason!". "A swordwoman who carries..." should be "A swordswoman who belongs to the core of the Loki Familia". Aiz didn't get nicknamed the War Princess because she killed the Level 5 monsters, that's just one reason. "Any men..." should be "Any men that try to approach her with ulterior motives have either been rejected or crushed". 玉砕 gyokusai is similar to 粉砕 funsai but it can also be used in an emotional sense Page 15: Not really a mistake but 大好き daisuki technically should just be "I love you" Page 16: "Hello" should be "Um..." Page 18: Syr should use Adventurer instead of mister, Bell's not that old. I don't understand why she would use "tummy" either, I know it's used to make her look cute but stomach works just fine. Also, she doesn't say "can you" but rather she makes him stop by for dinner as a condition Page 21: The sound effects are off. The first box is the sound of his knife cutting the Kobold and the second is the monster's cry Page 22: "I gotcha" should be "I win" Page 23: Magic stones don't contain magic but rather magical energy/power. Marvelous would work better as mysterious. "They also happen..." should be "They are also the core of monsters so it's a good strategy to defeat monsters by aiming for it" Page 24: Item dropped should be drop item. Bell never finishes the second box after he mentions Eina's teachings. "He got me" should be "Dang it!" or anything similar to that Page 25: "As much" should be "twice over" Page 26: Hestia's second text in the panel where she's checking Bell should be "I would be sad about it unlike a God". 柄にもない garanimonai means something unfitting of something, such as being out of character or unlike something Page 27: 次元 jigen in this case isn't referring to a different dimension but rather a different level Page 28: Falna isn't an amount, it's referring to a thing Page 29: Mind should be heart. Also, it doesn't make sense to add titles like milady when they aren't in the Japanese version Page 30: The sound effect isn't burn, it's the sound of Hestia's blood dripping on Bell's back. "It is the power..." should be "A power only permitted to be used by the Gods, by carving Hieroglyphs which the Gods use by using Ichor as a mediator, it raises the power of the target". "Are worshipped..." should be "can elevate children", referring to how adventurers get stronger Page 31: "The total stats..." should be "My status went up by more than 160?". "Didn't you..." should be "Did you happen to make a mistake?". The traslation mistakes 半月 (half a month) as half a year, which isn't correct Page 33: "My level has" should be "I've" Page 34: "Middle earth" should be "lower world"